


Mint Chocolate Chip and Escapades

by vrepit_nah



Series: KlanceTropeMonth (2020) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Confident Keith (Voltron), Flirting, Jock Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining, Punk Keith (Voltron), Sweet Lance (Voltron), flirty keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrepit_nah/pseuds/vrepit_nah
Summary: Days 9 and 14- Flirting, Jock/PunkKeith finds an unexpected passenger on his bike as well as a date on the same day. Lucky punk.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: KlanceTropeMonth (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	Mint Chocolate Chip and Escapades

Keith is leaning on his bike, adjusting the strap of his helmet as he ignores the ruckus in the campus grounds where a ton of students are holding a protest, screaming and holding up banners that explains something about the environment. A couple of people went so far as to shout ‘END CAPITALISM! DOWN WITH THE RICH!’

It makes him laugh a little bit. Zipping up his leather jacket and checking his neatly ties shoelaces on his black boots, Keith’s attention is suddenly taken up by a loud voice shouting through the megaphone:

“WE KNOW ABOUT THE CHEMISTRY TEACHERS’ AFFAIR!”

When Keith squints in amusement, catching the running boy at least fifty yards away being chased by campus security, he laughs loudly. Of course, it is Lance McClain, heartthrob and jock of Voltron Academy, doing the most daring stunts he can as he cackles wildly. Even as he runs, he is shouting through the megaphone about trees and shit.

Keith always had an eye on Lance. He looks hot, no doubt, and almost everyone who swings Lance’s way has a thing for him. He kind of earned it because not only is he the captain of the swim team (won gold two ears now) and part of the kickboxing club, but the rumors about Lance are always how nice he is, how well he treats his dates and quietly… how good he is in bed.

And as a gay boy, Keith can appreciate that. Those long legs that almost leap as he runs across the campus grounds to evade security has Keith sighing.

It’s not like Lance would ever look his way anyhow. If Lance was super popular, Keith was the exact opposite. Always with the dark clothes and scowling, murderous face that had people shrinking from him (a nervous guy cried once looking at him, he had just shared eye-contact), and with the tendency to avoid socializing, it’s no wonder really.

It’s only when Keith realizes the direction Lance is running in that he starts freaking out. Keith straddles his bike quickly and is about to take off because Lance fucking McClain is running right at him at the speed of light, but then something lands behind him, wraps hands around Keith’s waist and screams, “DRIVE, FUCKING _DRIVE!”_

Keith hits the accelerator and zooms out of the university, heart thudding as he races to the streets. He shrieks internally because _oh god someone’s behind him_ and holding onto him so tight he can feel their chest pressed to him and it’s definitely a guy and most _definitely_ Lance fucking McClain.

And it makes Keith a little angry because Lance just jumped on his bike, _his baby,_ without his permission. If he had sense before, he would’ve shoved him off.

A couple blocks away, Keith quickly swerves into the parking lot of the mall and Lance is whooping behind him. More than being nervous at the sight of an adrenaline-filled Lance who gets off the bike, laughing, Keith feels his anger rise.

“Are you done?” Keith snaps, and finally, Lance stops laughing to look up, surprise clearly written on his face.

He adjusts his blue Letterman jacket, raising a brow. “Is something wrong?”

Keith’s eye twitches. “You mean other than the fact you jumped me and told me to drive away from security? I should’ve tossed you out.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t know what was going on! I was taken by surprise!”

Lance raises his hands. “Okay, Keith, chill.”

“And you haven’t even apol—you called me Keith.” Keith stares unnervingly, unblinkingly for an explanation. 

Ahem. The handsome, _jerky_ jock, if you would please.

Lance is smiling now. When he goes to lean on Keith’s bike, he receives a glare and he subtly shifts away. “Well, yeah. That’s your name, isn’t it?”

Keith watches him suspiciously. Those skinny jeans does wonders for his—goddammit not now. “How do you know my name?

“Other than the fact that we’ve been in the same classes for two years? And competing for the top spot of the class, which you obviously got because you’re super smart and—

Hold up, is Lance fucking McClain rambling? In front of Keith?

“Competing?” Keith echoes. He must look as confused as he felt because Lance takes a pause.

“Yeah. Lance and Keith, neck and neck. I was three points away from beating you last semester.”

Well now Keith had absolutely no idea.

“I had absolutely no idea,” Keith voices.

Lance looks put out now. He’s pouting and oh no, it’s cute. “We’ve been rivals for years! We went to the same high school, too! You don’t remember me?” he fiddles with the sleeves of his jacket, and dare Keith say, he looks nervous?

Keith frowns, thinking hard before he snaps his fingers. “Oh, I didn’t know you were the guy who split his pants when he tried to dance in the cafeteria! What was it people called you? Spongebob Splitpants?”

Lance is wincing hard as is face takes on a red hue. “I just had to wear my Spongebob boxers that day. It was humiliating.”

“It was the best day of my life,” Keith snorts, ignoring the glower sent his way. “I kept wondering what happened to that cute boy with the torn pants.”

Lance slowly grins. “Cute?”

“Well, you were cute then, not now.” Lance’s smile falls.

“Stop being mean to me.”

Keith really can’t handle the puppy dog look with those pretty blue eyes and windblown curly brown hair. He smirks, propping himself on his bike. With confidence he didn’t know he had, Keith nods his head to the nearby ice cream shop. “I’ll apologize to you over some ice cream.”

Lance lights up as they walk to the shop. He tucks his hands in his pockets. “The badass punk kid wants to hang out with the shallow jock?”

Keith shoots him a sincere smile when lance holds the door open for him. “I think we both know you’re not shallow. And that you’ve been trying to get my attention with the rivalry because you cant handle your crush on me.”

Lance blushes furiously. “Alright, I don’t know where you’re getting this classified information from, but you gotta stop.”

The ice cream shop is brightly lit and there are wooden tables and chairs strewn around. A few families and college students loiter, eating ice cream happily. While Keith orders a mint chocolate chip scoop, lance goes for a rainbow sherbet. He eyes Keith’s ice cream warily.

“You have problems,” lance mumbles.

“What was that?”

“Who, in their right mind, orders mint chocolate chip? It not natural.”

Keith flares up as they find a seat, and when he begins ranting about how good mint choc chip is the superior ice cream, lance is surprisingly silent, watching Keith with a small smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Keith asks, eyes averting to his ice cream.

“I wish I talked to you more before,” Lance says, lips tugging up seductively. “if I’d known you were this cute all the time, I would’ve asked you on a date sooner.”

Keith’s eyes narrow even as he blushes fiercely. “I asked you on this date.”

“This is an apology. Doesn’t count.”

Keith makes a sound of outrage. “This is a date.”

Lance shrugs, hiding a smile. “If you’re free tomorrow at eight, I’ll show you what a real date looks like.”

Keith scoffs. He still agrees.


End file.
